


Dance Practice & Sushi

by vanpora



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanpora/pseuds/vanpora
Summary: Haseul struggles with Loona's new choreography but thankfully Jungeun's there to help.





	Dance Practice & Sushi

A frustrated huff slipped past Haseul’s lips.

Then another.

And another.

“Take a break, Haseulie,” Jungeun frowned from the floor, sitting cross legged and watching her.

Haseul took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face, “I can get it right I just need to keep trying.” She clenched her jaw and repeated the movement that she was determined to memorize by the end of the day, which wasn’t too far off from now. It was nighttime and everyone else had packed up and left, but Haseul remained behind to keep practicing. Jungeun didn’t really want to leave her alone, so she stayed to keep her company.

It was a little painful, seeing Haseul overwork herself to perfect every move, every footstep and every hand gesture. Dancing came naturally to Jungeun, to Sooyoung, Hyunjin and Heejin too, but Haseul didn’t have it so easy. It was one of the areas where she lacked the most but what she lacked in dance skill, she made up for in vocal power, and Jungeun had never heard a voice as sweet as hers.

“Haseul,” she sighed as she observed her. Any other day she wouldn’t complain about watching Haseul dance but it was beginning to worry her how hard Haseul was stressing over everything lately.

She was focused on her reflection in the mirror, analyzing each muscle she moved and the way it looked. She kept going through each chunk of the choreography perfectly, until that one part, that one dreaded part that she couldn’t pin and was the reason she was here so late.

She sagged to the floor in defeat, laying down against the hardwood floor and throwing an arm over her eyes. Her skin was flushed from her cheeks down her neck and a layer of sweat shone on her forehead. Jungeun chuckled and shook her head. “You can’t overwork yourself like that,” she said as she rolled her a bottle of water.

Haseul lifted her arm and grabbed it, chugging it gratefully. “I need to. I can’t hold everyone else back,” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m the only one who doesn’t have the whole choreography down.”

Jungeun pursed her lips and frowned at Haseul’s stubbornness. Jungeun noticed it the first time they practiced together, watching her take notes on every minor detail she could improve and perfecting it on the next try.

It was admirable, but also painful to watch. There were times where Jungeun wanted to stop her and tell her to take a breath, that she was doing fine and that everyone else wanted to see her relax too.

Jungeun wished she could ease her stress the way she wanted to, by planting a kiss to her forehead and brushing a thumb over her cheek whispering reassurances. She glanced at Haseul and felt her chest tighten.

“Hey, let me help you,” Jungeun said, getting up to her feet and holding a hand out. Haseul looked at her hand warily before grabbing it.

“You don’t need to help me, Jungeun,” Haseul smiled softly. Jungeun felt her heart skip and glanced away.

“Come on, you aren’t the only leader here,” she smiled back. She raised her arms above her head and stretched, sighing and walking up to the mirror. Haseul stood beside her in anticipation. “Show me one more time what you're having trouble with,” Jungeun said.

Haseul tilted her head slightly. “You’ve been watching me practice for nearly an hour and you still don’t know what I’m messing up?”

“Well, honestly, I wasn’t really paying attention,” Jungeun’s mouth grew dry.

Haseul clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes, “What have you been looking at this whole time then?”

Jungeun felt her cheeks burn and ducked her head at the question, knowing full well the answer would be anything less than appropriate. “Nothing,” she cleared her throat. “Just do the move.”

Immediately, Haseul complied and parted her feet, hands moving and her muscles working to follow the steps of the dance. Jungeun analyzed her closely, swallowing roughly at the way Haseul’s shirt rode up slightly, exposing her stomach and the way sweat glistened along her neck. She had barely even registered when Haseul stopped until she snapped her fingers in front of Jungeun’s eyes.

“You okay?” Haseul frowned.

“Y-yeah,” Jungeun winced at the way her voice cracked. “I think I know what’s wrong,” she said. Haseul raised a brow as Jungeun walked around her and placed her hands on her shoulder. Jungeun made her sure her touch was light. She ignored the way her heart raced and lowered Haseul’s shoulders gently.

“You need to relax your shoulders a bit,” Jungeun said. “The focus of this dance move is the legs, it looks awkward with stiff shoulders. Make the rest of your body relaxed and it’ll look a little more natural.”

Haseul glanced at her for quizzically for a second. Jungeun tried to ignore their close proximity and the way she could feel heat radiate from Haseul’s overworked body. Haseul took a deep breath and visibly tried to loosen up her body.

“Good, now your timing is a little off so I want you to slowly repeat the moves but count up to four in your head as you do each one,” Jungeun said.

Haseul furrowed her brows slightly, trying to understand Jungeun’s instruction. She did the first move.

_One._

Then the second part.

_Two._

The third.

_Three._

Fourth. 

_Four._

Jungeun smiled proudly as she watched Haseul execute it perfectly. “Again,” she said.

Haseul bit down her smile and did as she was told, each move seemingly more natural than the last.

“Good, faster this time,” Jungeun grinned.

Haseul nodded and went through all the steps, silently counting up to four as she went through them.

Jungeun started clapping, breaking Haseul out of her focus. “You did it!” she smiled. It took a moment for realization to dawn.

“I did it!” Haseul exclaimed and jumped up in joy. Jungeun cheered with her, not expecting Haseul to throw herself at her a moment later.

“Ow,” Jungeun groaned at the sudden impact.

“You’re the best, Dongdong. Thank you,” Haseul smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. Jungeun felt herself warm up at the nickname which only grew when she noticed how Haseul was hugging her so tightly.

“I’m glad I could help,” Jungeun smiled and hesitantly rested her hand on Haseul’s back. The faint smell of perfume reached Jungeun and she felt herself soften at the scent.

Haseul pulled away suddenly, her hand dropping to Jungeun’s and taking it into hers. She leaned upwards on the tip of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Jungeun’s cheek. Jungeun felt her brain short circuit and stared at Haseul in surprise. “What- what was that for?” Jungeun stammered. Haseul gave her a sweet smile and squeezed her hand.

“For helping me,” she said simply and let go. Jungeun swallowed the knot in her throat and returned the smile.

“I should help you more often then.”

Haseul threw her head back with a laugh as she strided over to her gym bag and pulled out a small towel, dabbing at the sweat around her neck. Jungeun hadn’t realized she’d been staring until she looked up and noticed a faint smile and a knowing look in Haseul’s eyes.

“See something you like, Jungeun?” Haseul raised a brow and threw her towel over her shoulder.

_Shit._

Jungeun’s mouth fell open slightly, only silence as her response. Haseul smiled and strutted past her as Jungeun stared red faced at the wall.

Suddenly Haseul motioned towards her. “Grab your stuff. I’m treating you to dinner.”

“Wait, really?” Jungeun blinked.

“It’s the least I can do, you stayed behind when you didn’t have to,” Haseul shrugged with a sweet smile. Jungeun stared at her for a second before dropping her gaze and smiling back.

“Free food? I should really help you more often then.”

Haseul narrowed her eyes and threatened to towel whip her but held back. “Shameless,” she huffed, “come on, let’s go. I want to go to the sushi place around the corner before they close.”

“Sushi?” Jungeun tilted her head, wondering why the odd choice.

Haseul looked up at her with a small smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

“I promised a while ago we’d get sushi together, didn’t I?”

_She remembered._

Now they were both blushing.

Jungeun bit down her smile and reached for her bag, linking arms with Haseul as they exited the dance room. “Next time I’ll pay,” Jungeun said.

“Next time?” Haseul raised a brow. Jungeun bit her tongue and quickly opened her mouth to correct herself but stopped when she felt Haseul lean closer into her side.

“I look forward to it,” she smiled.

Jungeun tried not to walk with a skip in her step.


End file.
